Persiguiendo a mi mujer ideal
by Keyra Masen Cullen
Summary: ADAPTACION.Edward Cullen es un hombre que no cree en el amor, más un día llega una mujer a su vida que lo enamora... pero hay un problema... cada vez que el intenta hablar con ella... ¡algo se lo impide! ¿logrará hablar con ella?


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es de una maravillosa autora: **sakuxsyao.

**Ojala la disfruten tanto como yo, el fansub original es de Sakura Card** **Captor.**

_**Persiguiendo a mi mujer ideal**_

Que aburrida es mi vida, soy el cantante principal de una banda muy conocida en Estados Unidos y en México "Twilight".

Nunca he sido de los que tienen novia, amigas… bueno… sí ¿para qué mentir? He tenido muchas amigas, pero solo para pasar el rato, la verdad… no creó en esas patrañas del amor verdadero ni en el amor a primera vista, esas cosas solo las creen los idiotas que no tienen nada que hacer con sus vidas, y que necesitan creer en que encontrarán a sus "personas más importantes"

Bueno, dejando atrás estas patrañas, me presentare, mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Soy un chico de 22 años, cabellos castaño cobrizo, ojos verdes y alto, estoy en la banda desde que tengo 19, y desde entonces soy perseguido por aficionadas "fans mías". Ahora estoy en Forks, Washington, es una ciudad pequeña, muy acogedora, lluviosa y tranquila.

Y sí, ahora estoy caminando por el parque, completamente abu… ¿¡¿Quién es ella?

Delante mío… está la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida… ¿sería un ángel?

Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, largo y lacio… no era muy alta, pero tenía un cuerpo perfecto… y lo mejor de todo… eran sus ojos… chocolate, como mi dulce favorito, cautivado por su belleza, intento acercarme a ella, cuando soy vilmente interrumpido.

- ¡Bells, vamos o llegaremos tarde!

- Perdón Ally… es que no puedo creer que por fin lo volveré a ver. (dijo mi diosa de ojos chocolate)

- Lo sé (sonriendo y viendo su reloj) lo verás si es que corremos porque si no lo hacemos no podremos entrar. (tomándola de la mano y así ambas se van corriendo)

Y así se fue… y yo no le pude hablar, pero esto no se quedaría así, no señor, yo la voy a seguir y conseguiré hablar con ella.

Estoy por seguirlas cuando siento que mi celular vibra.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿¡¿¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?

- ¿Emmett?

- No, Papá Noel. ¡Obvio que soy yo estúpido!

- Oye, tranquilo nomás.

- ¿¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SI FALTAN 15 MINUTOS?

- ¿15 minutos? (pregunté confundido) ¿15 minutos para qué?

- ¿¡¿¡¿TE OLVIDASTE DEL CONCIERTO?

- ¡Oh rayos! ¡El concierto!

- Si Edward, el concierto, te advertiré algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Si no quieres que te mate… trae tu trasero al estadio ¡AHORA MISMO!

- Voy ahora mismo.

Corte la llamada y corrí lo más rápido que pude, 5 minutos después llegué al estadio, me maquillaron y me pusieron el micrófono en tiempo record, les agradecí a todos y luego subí al escenario para así poder comenzar el concierto.

- ¡HOLA FORKS! (grite con fuerza)

Todas las chicas que estaban en el estadio reventaron en gritos, yo sonreí y comencé a cantar.

_En tu boca me quiero esconder (para siempre)_

_darle la semilla del querer. (A tu vientre)_

_Quiero tu figura cabalgar (sin censura)_

_y en un beso te quiero llevar (a la luna)_

Sigo cantando cuando de pronto… la veo, está tan tiernamente sonrojada, al lado de ella estaba la chica que hizo que no me le pudiera acercar, pero ahora… nadie me impediría que lo hiciera. Lentamente me acerqué y cuando estuve frente a ella, me incline y acaricié su fino rostro y me sorprendí ante su suavidad

_De tus labios quiero saborear, esa agüita tibia que me das._

_Deja mi pasión en libertad y humedece mi felicidad._

_De naranja quiero colorear (tu sonrisa)._

_Y de hierbabuena perfumar (tus delicias)_

_Yo quiero atraparte, acorralarte en mis deseos._

La miré y nuestras miradas chocaron, le sonreí y le canté al oído.

_(Por un beso de tu boca)_

_Yo me muero._

_(Tu cintura me provoca)_

_Desespero._

_(Tienes dos adornos lindos)_

_En tu pecho._

_(Dulces como tamarindos)_

_Que me aprovecho._

_Quiero desnudar tu corazón_

_para tu secreto conocer_

_porque tú eres una en un millón,_

_eres un tesoro hecho mujer._

Me separé de su oído, y mis ojos se posaron en sus labios y los acaricié con la yema de mis dedos.

_De tu encanto yo quiero beber (y embriagarme)._

_Deslizarme todo por tu piel (y admirarte)._

_Quiero ser el niño que descubre tus pasiones._

Ella estaba sonrojada, le sonreí y me alejé lentamente de ella para cantar la última estrofa de la canción.

_(Por un beso de tu boca)_

_Yo me muero._

Al finalizar la canción el estadio explotó en gritos, yo sonreí y canté varias canciones más hasta que el concierto terminó a las 11 de la noche.

- ¡Estuviste genial Edward! Por las dudas era enserio eso que te iba a matar si no llegabas, jeje, broma, te hincho nomás, ya sabes cómo soy.

- Si… (dije sin prestarle atención)

No podía sacarme de la cabeza a cierta ninfa de ojos chocolate.

- ¡EDWARD!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- A mi no me pasa nada, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Me dejaste hablando solo.

- Perdóname Emmett, estoy muy cansado, me voy a dormir.

- Bueno, que descanses.

- Tu también.

Me voy a mi recámara y me acuesto…

- Mañana la buscaré…

Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano y fui al mismo parque en donde encontré a mi bella ninfa. Iba pensando en lo sucedido ayer cuándo… la veo nuevamente… estaba sentada en una banca, con un libro en la mano.

- Espero verte pronto mi amado… (suena su celular) ¿Hola? Jasper, sí, bien… ¡ay que malo eres hermano! Si, si lo haré… bien, adiós.

Se para y ve al gran cerezo que había en el parque.

- Nos volveremos a ver.

Se va a ir de nuevo… ¡no lo puedo permitir! Intento acercarme cuando sonó mi celular.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿¡¿Y AHORA EN DONDE DIABLO TE METISTE EDWARD?

- Hola Emmett. (lo saludé tranquilamente)

- NO ME VENGAS CON TU TRANQUILO "HOLA EMMETT" RESPONDÉME ¿¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁS?

- Salí a caminar al parque.

- ¡AH NO! QUE LINDO EDWARD, A MÍ ME ESTÁ POR DAR UN INFARTO Y TÚ ESTÁS CAMINANDO POR EL PARQUE, ¡DEJÁTE DE JODER Y VEN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

- ¿Qué vaya a donde?

- ¿¡¿ME ESTÁS TOMANDO DEL PELO EDWARD?

- No, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

- ¡DE LA REUNIÓN DE PRENSA PELOTUDO!

- ¡Oh rayos! Voy enseguida.

Corté y nuevamente corrí a toda velocidad, tanto correr es agotador… pero… también es buen ejercicio.

Llegué al hotel y me entrevistaron, me preguntaron las mismas porquerías de siempre y las respuestas obviamente eran las mismas de siempre.

- No tengo Novia.

Por ahora…

De pronto vi como las fans gritaban histéricas y fui para firmar autógrafos… se preguntaran si quiero morir en manos de esas locas, obviamente la respuesta es no, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Son mis fans, yo soy lo que soy gracias a ellas.

En fin, me puse a firmar algunos cuando la ví… desesperado intenté acercarme a ella, a pesar de que las chicas se me tiraran encima, ¡fue horrible! Cuando por fin pude librarme de esas lunáticas… nuevamente había desaparecido… corrí a buscarla, pero no tuve éxito, no la encontré, que raro ¿no?

A la noche fui a cenar con Emmett y con Jacob (el baterista) comimos y charlamos, reímos y nos hicimos bromas cuándo… apareció de nuevo… esta vez estaba con su amiga y con un chico mayor que sujetaba la mano de su amiga, mi ninfa sonreía mientras pedía algo al mozo.

- ¿Qué ves Edward?

- A la ninfa de allá… (dije suspirando)

- ¿Cuál?

- La de los ojos chocolate.

- Oye, es muy linda. (dijo Emmett)

- ¡Es perfecta! (le dije enfurecido)

- ¿Por qué estás molesto?

- Porque cada vez que intento hablar con ella, algo pasa.

- Mmm… dejá de decir estupideces, y ve a hablar con ella.

- Lo intentaré.

Me levanté y me acerqué a su mesa… mire hacia los costados por las dudas que algo pasará, si… ya lo sé… parezco un loco… pero ¿Qué quieren que haga? Yo no tengo la culpa de que cada vez que quiera hablarle alguien me lo impida. Bueno… al parecer… esta es mi oportunidad… estoy por tocar su hombro, su bello hombro… para así poder hablar finalmente con…

- ¡MIREN, ES EDWARD CULLEN!

Una fila de chicas se me tiraron encima.

- ¡Oh rayos! ¡NO!

- ¡Ay Dios, eres hermoso!

- ¡Divino!

- ¡Encantador!

- ¡Adorable!

- Para comerte como a un bombón.

Bueno… esto ya me da miedo… ¡AUXILIOOO!

De pronto… ví a mi ninfa… ¿yéndose con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos?

- ¿¡Pero qué rayos!

Hice el mayor esfuerzo posible y logré zafarme de esas dementes, corrí a verla, pero… como se imaginarán… ya se había ido.

- A eso le llamo mala suerte amigo.

- Cállate. (digo molesto)

Me fui molesto al hotel, al llegar me puse una pijama y me acosté.

- Mañana sí o sí hablaré con ella… no sé como… ¡pero lo haré!

Luego de decir esas palabras me dormí.

Al día siguiente, fui a correr al parque y… allí estaba… tomando fotos a una laguna en la cual había dos pajarillos volando.

- Ojala ahora pueda hablarte, mi pequeña princesa.

La veía sonreír… pero de pronto… su sonrisa desapareció.

- Te amo demasiado como para verte con otra mujer…

No me importó que amará a otro hombre… bueno… si me importa… y mucho… pero ¡yo no me daría por vencido! Me acerque a ella y…

- ¡Bella! Perdón por la demora amiga.

- ¡Hola Alice! No hay problema (sonriendo)

- ¿Vamos al cine?

- Si, vamos.

Se fue… otra vez… ¡Joder! Esta vez ella no se me escapará. La seguí y para mi mala suerte la película era una romántica, jodida suerte que tengo ¿no?

En fin, la película era demasiado romántica para mi gusto, observe a mi Bella que lloraba… pero… ¿Por qué lo haría? El hombre de la película le dijo a la chica que tenía que irse y que no se volverían a ver… ¿Qué tiene eso de terrible? Pero… esperen… ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! Le podía dar un pañuelo, y consolarla… ¡sí! Buscó mi pañuelo en mi bolsillo y… ¡Rayos! ¿¡Dónde diablos está? Lo busqué con desesperación hasta que lo encontré.

- ¡EUREKA! (digo extendiendo el pañuelo por el aire)

- Señor… (volteó y veo a una de los encargadas del cine)

- ¿Si?

- Em… la función terminó hace 15 minutos… ¿puede irse? Ya queremos cerrar… (dijo sonrojada)

- Perdone…

Me voy furioso ¿¡¿¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TODO ESTA EN MI CONTRA? ¿¡¿Por qué? Yo nunca fui una mala persona, fui un buen alumno, buen hijo, me peleaba con mi hermana… pero ese no es el tema… ¡SOY UNA BUENA PERSONA!

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que choque con una persona.

- Perdone.

- Eres… Edward Cullen…

¡Ay no! Lo que me faltaba, otra loca.

- Sí, soy yo, mucho gu…

No puede ser… era mi…

- Ninfa… (dije asombrado)

- ¿Qué?

- No, nada.

- No puedo creerlo…

- Yo tampoco…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No, nada…

- Emm… me tengo que ir… yo… adiós.

¡Ah no! Ahora sí que no se escapará de mí.

- No… Quédate.

- Pero…

- Por favor… tu nombre… es Bella ¿verdad?

- Si… pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que me he vuelto loco?

- ¿Loco? ¿Por qué?

- Es que… hace unos días que vengo tratando de hablar contigo… y siempre había algo que me lo impedía…

- Tú… ¿querías hablarme a mí?

- Si.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque cuándo te cante en el concierto… me hechizaste… no sé que me hiciste pero… estoy loco por ti.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si, llámame loco, pero venía a este parque todos los días con la esperanza de encontrarte de nuevo… y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de poder hablarte. (dije sonriendo)

- Edward… yo también estoy loca por ti.

Muy bien… muy bien… procesando información… ¿recibida? Sí… muy bien… ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

- ¿¡Qué? Pero… tú nunca… tú recién me conociste hoy…

- No… yo te conozco desde hace mucho…

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde niños.

Muy bien… ¿¡¿QUÉ? Y de nuevo… ¿¡¿QUÉ?

- ¿Eh?

- Si… en este mismo parque… hace 7 años atrás… yo me había caído y tú me ofreciste un pañuelo, secaste mis lágrimas… me consolaste… me abrazaste y me susurraste al oído "No llores… todo estará bien" allí me enamore de ti Edward…

Allí lo recordé todo… era cierto, por eso esos pozos chocolate se me hacían tan familiares, sonreí y cuándo nos estábamos por besar… suena mi bendito celular.

- ¡PÚDRETE EMMETT! (tiré el celular y por fin besé a mi ninfa)

Fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida… sus labios tenían un sabor deliciosamente único… luego de un rato nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes.

- Te amo Bella.

- Y yo te amo a ti Edward.

Allí nos hicimos novios, salimos por 2 años, hasta que yo le pedí que se casara conmigo. Nos casamos y ahora tenemos 2 niños y esperamos a nuestra primera hija.

- Buenos días mi ninfa. (digo besando sus labios)

- Buenos días mi amor. (dijo ahora ella besándome)

- ¿Cómo amaneciste princesa?

- Muy bien mi príncipe. (acurrucándose en mí)

- ¿Quieres que te cuente algo preciosa?

- Si tú quieres. (besándome)

- Si quiero.

- Entonces cuéntame. (mirándome a los ojos)

- Bueno… No me arrepiento de todo lo que pasé por conseguirte amor mío.

- Ay mi vida (abrazándome) Te amo.

- Y yo a ti… Valió la pena perseguir a mi mujer ideal. (dije acariciando su vientre)

- Yo pienso lo mismo mi amor.

- Te amo

- Y yo te amo a ti mi princesa. (besándola dulcemente)

Hay veces que por amor, tienes que hacer cosas increíbles… pero hazlo con ganas, porque ¿Quién sabe? Si tienes suerte… en tu largo recorrido… encuentres al amor de tu vida… corre ese riesgo… y encuéntralo, no te rindas nunca… y verás que tu esfuerzo será recompensado.

¿**Les gusto?**

**Espero que sí, a mí en lo personal me encanto, toda llena de miel y caramelo.**

**Quiero agradecerle de nuevo a **sakuxsyao **por permitirme adaptar la historia a este fansub, quiero decirle que me encanta su manera de escribir, y me facina que sean historias de mi querida parejita de anime favorita: Sakura y Shaoran.**

**Un abrazo a ella y a todos los que lean y comenten este one-shot.**

**Un beso. Keyra Masen Cullen.**


End file.
